The present invention relates to a textile tube transport assembly having independent loading and unloading capabilities and, more particularly, to a transport assembly for transporting full yarn packages from a textile spinning machine to a textile winding machine and for returning empty tubes from the textile winding machine to the textile spinning machine.
It is known to operatively interconnect a textile spinning machine and a textile winding machine so that the output of full yarn packages produced by the spinning machine is processed by the winding machine. Typically, the spinning machine builds yarn onto tubes which are individually supported in upright dispositions on tube support members, the yarn built on the tubes forming full yarn packages which are then delivered to the winding machine for winding of the yarn packages thereat. The empty tubes are returned from the winding machine to the spinning machine.
In an effort to reduce the transport distance between the spinning and winding machines, it has been common practice to position the two machines as relatively closely as possible. However, this design constraint poses the requirement that the only suitable locations for a system comprising an operatively interconnected spinning machine and winding machine is a location having sufficient space for the disposition of both machines thereat. Accordingly, the need exists for a textile package transport system which permits greater flexibility in the relative spacing of an operatively interconnected spinning machine and winding machine from each other without significantly impacting the cost and operational burdens of the system.